


honeymoon, sand and paint

by rosasdeesperanca



Category: One Red Nose Day and A Wedding (2019)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Miranda is a softie, faith is a painter, they are the softest wives ever, they both love the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasdeesperanca/pseuds/rosasdeesperanca
Summary: Faith and Miranda went to Greece for their honeymoon. Miranda bathes in the soft knowledge that she is now married to the love of her life. They share a simple yet beautiful moment of calm together.





	honeymoon, sand and paint

Miranda stared at the window with a cup of tea, looking at the perfect blue of the Mediterranean sea and the perfectly white houses. This was a wonderful vision, one all of her friends would die for, surely. But Miranda found the woman standing by the window, painting instead of only staring at the sea, way more beautiful and fascinating. Her wife, she reminded herself, for five days now. It was funny to realise she had known her most of her life and yet, it was like seeing her for the very first time. Standing there, completely fond and amazed in love. As she used her brush with gentleness. 

 

“Something on my nose?” Faith asked cheekily.

“My eyes, apparently” Miranda answered as she winked. 

Faith laughed freely “See something you like?” As she rose her eyebrows 

« Oh, plenty. But mostly one painter with the prettiest shade of blue on her cheek.” She said softly. 

“Ah! I knew there was something on my face.” She said as she tried to clean her face as best as she could. 

“I wasn’t staring because of the paint. But because I married the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” Miranda said as she held her face in both her hands. 

“You smooth flatterer! It’s only eight in the morning.” She said as she rolled her eyes 

“And you look perfect, whenever it is eight in the morning or midnight. Or any hours of any day.” Miranda argued. 

“I surrender. If you say I look pretty, then I do.” Her hands rising with her brush. 

“I didn’t say ‘pretty’ I said ‘the most beautiful woman I have ever seen’ not quite the same thing.”

Faith only rolled her eyes again “Hm hm. Let me finish this and we’ll go to the beach.”

“Wonderful, my feet are screaming for the sea.” She said joyfully. 

“Mine too.” Faith said quietly as she smiled to her wife. 

A moment passed before Miranda spoke again “I must say, I really miss something back home.”

“And what is it?” Faith asked.

“Our dog. I really miss Pablo.” Miranda replied with a sad pout. 

“I miss him too but I bet your parents are treating him like a king, mostly your mother.”

Miranda laughed “He probably has a seat at the table. And a chef to cook his meals. You’re right.” 

Faith nodded and smiled “Oh definitely. I’m done, you want to go now?” 

“Yes. Let me take a look at your painting first.” Miranda said as she got up and left her cup on the table to get closer. She looked at the finished work in complete wonder. It seemed to her there were more shades of blue there, than in the actual ocean she could see almost perfectly from the open window. The sky and clouds looked heavenly. “It’s magnificent! We need to live there all year so you can paint this every day, it looks like a dream. Truly.”

Faith smiled shyly “Well, it’s really that wonderful. I only tried to portray what I was seeing. And I‘ve never been happier I guess it helps.” 

  

Miranda felt her heart bursting with love for this woman and had the utterly vital need to kiss her. Which Faith responded to with aching softness as she smiled into the kiss. And as they kissed they could hear the gentle sound of the waves and a few birds singing. They felt like they were on the most beautiful and peaceful island in the world. And when they left the appartement and walked on the beach, holding each other’s hand, they felt like both their lives lead to these simple yet absolutely right and perfect moments spent together in comfortable silences, warm conversations and gentle touches. Everything they ever needed remaining in each other’s hearts.


End file.
